1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for encrypting communications on a network bus in a gaming system, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method where a certificate authority server manages keys used to secure communications on a network bus in a gaming system.
2. Statement of the Problem
Conventional gaming machines include a processor, a rules library, a random number generator and an interactive display. In the casino, these conventional gaming devices are, typically, stand-alone type machines. Increasingly, the gaming machines in a casino are networked via a network bus to a gaming server. This networking is desired because it allows the casino to monitor wagering and other activities performed at each of the networked gaming machines. Since the monitoring of wagering and other activities performed at each of the networked gaming machines can include financial information, the casino desires that the communications over the network bus be secure.
In considering secure gaming communications, there are several important goals that should be addressed. The network bus should ensure privacy. Privacy, also termed confidentiality, is the condition where the information is kept secret from all but those authorized to access the information. In the gaming environment, privacy can apply to the transmitted information as well as the identity of a player of the gaming machines.
In addition, information transmitted over the network bus should be authenticated. Authentication ensures that the content, integrity of the transmitted information, origin of the transmitted information, date of transmission, time of transmission and other attributes of the transmitted information have not been tampered with during transmission.
Additionally, entities transmitting information over the network bus should not be capable of repudiating the transmission. Cryptographic services that facilitate non-repudiation prevent a player and/or a casino from denying a previous action or commitment. The casino desires non-repudiation, especially, to enforce payment by a player that has wagered and lost. Conversely, the player desires non-repudiation to enforce payment by the casino when the player wins.
As a result of networking of the gaming machines, the ubiquity of the Internet, greater connectivity between networks, and the support for electronic commerce both inside and outside the casino, the casino desires secure communications over the network bus that provides privacy, authentication and non-repudiation. Therefore, a need exists to provide these services to support secure communication over the network bus between the gaming server and the gaming machines in a casino.
In addition, the casino may decide or desire to connect the gaming server and, hence, the network bus and all networked gaming machines, to an outside network. Networking the casino to an outside network may be advantageous for a gaming entity that owns several casinos in different locations. For example, the connection of each casino to a centralized computer would provide centralized accounting of financial information for all the casinos operated by the gaming entity.
If casinos are connected to outside networks, however, it is critical that communications originating within the casino (including gaming machines and the gaming server) remain secured against misuse or tampering by an unauthorized party after the information exits the physical protection of the casino. This desire for secured communications becomes particularly important when financial information is transmitted by the casino over the outside network. Consequently, a need exists for a secure communication link between the gaming server in a casino and an outside network.
In addition, the connection between gaming machines requires various transmission and/or data protocols. These protocols are typically created as standards in the industry. However, a game manufacturer would like to control the connection between the gaming machines such that only authorized personnel can connect the gaming machines. Therefore, a need exists for a technique to control the connection between the gaming machines such that only authorized personnel can properly connect the gaming machines.
Additionally, some casino players may prefer playing a specific gaming machine. However, the player may be in a remote location and unable to travel to the casino to play. In such instances, the casino can connect a gaming machine to an outside network so that the player can connect to the outside network via a remote computer and play, even though absent from the casino. In such instances, a need exists for a secure network that provides privacy, authentication and non-repudiation so that the player can play and both the player and casino can be confident in the knowledge that the transmitted information is secure and that the rules of the game will be upheld with integrity.
3. Solution to the Problem
The present invention provides a method and apparatus that allows secure communication in a casino between networked gaming machines and a gaming server. With the present invention, privacy is ensured; communication is authenticated; and messages cannot be repudiated.
Additionally, the present invention discloses a method and apparatus that provides secure communications between the casino and an outside network. The present invention is especially advantageous if the gaming entity manages machines at multiple casinos in different locations and the gaming entity requires quick, yet secure retrieval of information over the outside network.
In addition, the present invention provides a method and apparatus for secure communications between each gaming machine. In this regard, this secure communication allows for the connection between the gaming machines to be controlled by the game manufacturer such that the gaming machines cannot be connected unless the cryptographic technique used to secure the communications between the gaming machines is known.
Lastly, the present invention provides secure communications between the casino and a remote player over an external network. The present invention is especially critical in ensuring that transmitted information between player and casino is kept confidential and indecipherable by unauthorized individuals intercepting the transmitted information.